


This Little Game of Fear...

by Japan_Anime777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fear, Interrogation, Loss of Trust, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Snakes, Viper Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japan_Anime777/pseuds/Japan_Anime777
Summary: Some times even your most trusted people will fear you too...





	

Eren groaned as he felt lightheaded with a throbbing pain that was in his arm. His eyes cracked open as he saw that he was in a room but as tried to move something rough digged into his skin. Eren looked down at himself to see rope tied around and he began to panic as he try to wiggle himself out then another striking pain hit his arm then looked at his right arm. It was swollen and the color purple now as it felt heavy what makes even more worst it was locked inside of vipers so if he moved another inch they woul strike giving poison in his veins.

 

"Help! Someone help me! Please!" He called out as he did his best not to move at all.

 

"Ssso you're awake,"

 

Eren knew that familiar voice, it was someone he loved and always will. "Levi, what's going? And why am I tied up? Why is my arm inside this glass cage with vipers?"

 

"You don't remember, brat?" Levi asked him as he walked over to him.

 

"Remember what?"

 

"Tch, you and your friendsss decided to play a game called Kill the Vipersss, and you decided to join in on it." Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "Ssso, how would you like it if I killed the onesss that were important to you?"

 

"I wouldn't like it at all," Eren answered. "Levi, I wasn't even part of it. I just shot twigs and branches to make them think I did but,  please you must believe I would never hurt your snakes or anyone close to you. You know I made that promise since we first started to date."

 

Levi hissed as another viper strike at Eren's arm having to cry out at pain. At this point his arm was shaking from all vemon that was injected in his arms. He looked up at Levi with tears in his eyes as he saw no his lover but a monster. It just made Eren wonder if Levi was afraid that his past was reoccurring again like when he was child where all the hunters took down the snake people just for their skin. He took a deep breath as he tried to remain strong.

 

"Levi, please, I would never do anything to hurt you or your people. You know how I love animals and getting up close was a plus for me. I know you're afraid that your past may come back again; when the hunters were killing your people that one night when you were 8 and-"

 

"Don't you dare sssay it!"

 

"And your mother protected you from them." Eren was staring straight at Levi's eyes wondering if the real Levi would come back to the surface. "She wanted you to have a good life, Levi and you were put as the Alpha of snakes. Then you met me-"

 

"Which wasss a missstake that I regret now,"

 

Eren frowned as that really tore his heart apart now. He never expected for Levi to be this cold,  _ **ever**_. "So you really think I would gain all your trust so I can have all my friends come and kill your kind?"

 

"Yesss," Levi stated.

 

That just made Eren hurt even more as he looked down at the table. The more he could asked, the probability that Levi would say yes each time, that's when Eren realize he had lost his trust of his friend lover. "Well then you're right, I did do that and I couldn't believe you fell for it."  _Levi...please...know when I'm lying..._

 

Levi gritted his teeth as all the snakes attack Eren's arm pumping more and more vemon until Eren couldn't feel the pain anymore. Then Eren smiled as his head fell against the table and his body twitched slightly. "I knew I would die by your hand,"

 

That's when Levi eyes widen as he realize what he had done. He fell to his knees as he felt something went slide down his face then he touched.  _Tears,_ for the first time Levi was crying tears of pain and regret for what he had done. It was certain that fear could take over anyone and everyone. Once you come over it then you realize what horrible things you had done beacuse of it. Fear keeps you safe but it turns you into a devil of destruction.

 

When that destruction is gone, you're left pieces of damage that was left over. As Levi looked at Eren's body with blurry he said a word that he knows that he will never hear in his life time. " _ **I'm sssorry**_ ,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this a short one shot that I was thinking about sometime so yeah, I have more chapters for the other stories but I hope you enjoy, leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you like and I'll see you again soon~Anime


End file.
